To Tame a Different Dawn
by FortressMaximus
Summary: Hated by her own village for what she carries within, a young woman struggles to survive. Meanwhile, a young man strives to win the respect of his family & peers. When these two meet, their world will never be the same! Believe it! Tamers/Naruto fusion
1. Chapter 1

To Tame a Different Dawn

Chapter 1

By: Fortress Maximus

--

Authors Note: Just something new to shake out the cobwebs that have been forming in my mind over the past few weeks. Not sure if I feel comfortable enough with the Naruto universe to play too deeply in it; but hopefully it will become more than the sum of it's parts.

I will be returning to "Cave of Wonders' after this is posted. "Say the Word" and " The Greatest Trust' will be following in the next few weeks.

Thanks in advance for reading, and please considering leaving a review if you see where my Naruto could use a bit of shoring up!

--

"So, six dozen loves at a ten percent discount per dozen sound fair?"

"Sure, unless you can go twenty percent!" replied the woman, a playful smirk on her lips.

"Keep it up and you'll get five percent off like everyone else who buys in bulk!" returned the lady who looked to be in her late 30's, a twinkle in her eye as she watched her best friend shake her head.

"Ten is fine; and I thought your husband tough!"

"My husband might be one of the village's greatest ninjas, but there's a reason MY name is on the front of the business you know!"

"Remind me to NEVER get on your bad side."

The sound of laughter filled the air between the two as they shook on the deal. "And you want that every Sunday morning?"

"I know you normally are only open a half-day on Sunday and probably have to get up earlier to bake such a large order...".

At that Yoshie smiled and shook her head. "Not really; to be honest I don't mind losing a little bit of sleep for extra sales like that!"

Shizue nodded, breaking into a grin of her own. "And it'll be worth it for us as well! Running a restaurant across town doesn't really put us in competition with your bakery, but as famous as your bread it our sales should increase well over what Tadashi has forecast for this quarter. And with Jeri wanting to upgrade some of her gear we could use the extra income."

Yoshie smiled, glad that Shizue's business was doing well. "How are they doing?" she asked, her voice dropping a little and now twinged with concern. "I know it's been almost eleven years, but with the anniversary coming up..."

Shizue nodded as a small sigh escaped her lips..."Tadashi's dealing with it better this year than the last few-but that's really to be expected as time goes by. Sometimes-though-I see how hard he's still taking her death; but between him and Jeri they're helping each other get through it."

"I know you two have had your...differences...but I truly hope she's doing better."

"She has...her good days and bad days. Thankfully most of the anger she's felt towards me has been defused. A few months ago we finally had that shouting match that we both knew was coming. It was...rough, but I think we finally cleared the air to where we understand each other a lot better now."

Yoshie took Shizue's hand in hers with a reassuring squeeze

"I just wish I could take all that anger she's still holding inside and make it go away! At times, when her guard is down, I can see the rage she has at the world for taking her mom away; it scares me at times Yoshie. Beneath that cheerful smile is a young woman who wants to lash out in revenge and God help anyone who gets in her way."

"Antea was one of the greatest Medi-Nins Kohona has ever known Shizue. I don't know a single person at the hospital that doesn't morn her loss every year. But what I don't understand is that Jeri was only two when her mom died; are the memories of her that strong?"

"You wouldn't think it, but she remembers things about her mom that even Tadashi doesn't until he stops and thinks about it. Sometimes...I wonder if her remembering so much is only adding to her pain."

"Have you taken her to see anyone...'special'...?

Shizue caught the unsaid meaning in the word and shook her head. "I can't force her to go; well, I CAN, but that would only make things worse. Right now we just dealing with it a day at a time."

"Sometimes that's all you can do..." replied Yoshi, not sure what else to say that would help.

Shizue nodded as the conversation fell into a lull. A few moments passed and she stood, feeling that it was time to go. "I need to get back; we're having a Kunui throwing tournament tonight and we're expecting a lot of ninjas to show up."

"Try not to work too hard."

"You're kidding, right?"

Sharing a laugh the two ladies waved to each other. As Shizue walked off into the crowd, Yoshie turned and looked for her wayward son.

"Takato!"

Looking through the mix of parents and children in the park she sighed, wondering what mischief he could have gotten into in so short a time.

"I think he's 13 going on 9 sometimes..." she whispered to herself as the search started. Weaving through the crowd for several minutes with no luck, Shituze was about to stand on a park bench and threaten her son with a public display of his baby pictures if he didn't show up when a flicker of light caught her attention. Narrowing her eyes, the woman sighed in grateful relief that her son's bizarre fashion choice of wearing goggles paid off for once.

(Why is it when you're looking for someone, everyone else seems to be wearing the same thing?) she thought as it seemed every boy in the park was wearing the same blue T-shirt and brown pants as Takato.

Walking over, she stopped next to the bench he was on..."Takato, I told you not to wonder off..." she started to lightly chide her only son when she pulled up short; the look on his face immediately set her mom-senses on high alert. Her voice softened in reflex.. "Takato, sweetie, what's wrong?"

The youth didn't respond at first-his eyes just stayed fixed on a shadow-hued corner of the park where the used playground equipment was kept. Yoshie wasn't able to see what had captured his attention to totally so she gently put her hand on Takato's shoulder to get his attention.

Jerking awake as if he had been in some trance, the young ninja-in-training looked up, the shock on his face apparent. "Mom...what...when did you get here? Did you and Mrs. Kato finish your deal?"

Sitting down on the bench next to her son, the owner of Matsuda's Bakery smiled. "A few minutes ago Takato. It looks like with her special request becoming a weekly order we just MIGHT be able to get you that new bike you've had your eye on."

When such news seemed to fall on deaf ears, Yoshie grew more concerned. "Takato, sweeie...what's got you so spaced out?"

That concern increased even further as Takato's cheeks turned cherry red. "Uhm..nothing mom! Let's go cause..uhm..I've got all that homework you want me to do!" The boy stood up, but was immediately pulled back to his rear by a very wary looking Mom.

"You want to go home and DO your homework? Why?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"No reason! Come on, world history waits for no man!" he answered, tugging at her arm but to no avail.

"Takato Matsuda, sit down."

"But mom...".

"Now."

Knowing he was defeated, Takato sat back down and pointed towards the old equipment. Peering through the crowd, Yoshie tried to see what had her son WILLING to do homework...

It was then her blood turned to slush as the young girl came into view. (Oh God. It's)  
"H...have you spoke to her Takato?" she asked in an uneasy tone.

The boy blinked, not expecting that as his mom's first question. "Uhm..no, not yet."

"Has she talked to you?"

"Mom, what's the problem? She's ju..."

"Takato!" Yoshie said though clenched teeth..."has she spoke to you, or tried to hurt you in any way?"

"What?!"

"Answer me!"

Stunned by the venom in his mothers voice, the youth could only shake his head as the mother he loved and adored turned into a total stranger before his eyes.

"No, Ma'am she hasn't...but..."

"Come on, we're going home."

"We can't go!" he started to protested but the icy gaze from his mother froze his objection in his throat.

"Takato, that girl is...dangerous."

"She can't be! She's just..sitting there.."

"Takato, listen to me. You are to NEVER talk to that girl or even get close to her! Do you understand??"

It was rare for the boy to talk back to his mother. Sure, he whined a bit when she wiped his face in public, or when she made him wear a sweater and a jacket as soon as the weather turned the least bit chilly, but he always knew she had his best interest at heart. But this; this was something he could not agree to.

"Darn it Mom, listen to me!" he half-shouted in a raised voice; the first time he had ever taken that tone with his mother. "That girl over there...I've been watching her. She's...so sad. I don't think she ever saw me cause of the crowd, but I...she hasn't even smiled once! That's just not right..." Takato felt his voice trail off, not sure of anything other than the fact that NO ONE should ever look like that.

(Not now Lord, and please not with HER...) Yoshi silently prayed. Her son's compassionate soul was something she had always been proud of, but now she could see that it might be much more than simple compassion that had found it's way into Takato's voice.

"Takato, if you're going to be a ninja you have to remember that you can't be given all the information about a mission. You must trust your Sensei and in your Hokage; you know this is true, right?"

Tearing his eyes from the girl with hair of crimson fire, he looked up at his mother and nodded.

"Then you have to believe me when I tell you she's dangerous. I can't say why but she IS. If you stay around her, you are at risk of being hurt or even killed..." it was all she could do to get the final word out..." I need you to come along with me right now."

Torn between wanting to help the girl that and loyalty to his mother, the boy sighed as the latter won out. He didn't say anything else on the long trip home, lost in his thoughts about the girl on the swing and what could have happened to make her so sad.

-

"I'm going out for a while to train Mom.." called out the youth as he trampled down the stairs towards the front door.

Blinking, Yoshi peeked her head around the corner and frowned at the sight before her. Bad enough Takato hadn't said a half-dozen words to her since they got home; now he was running out only a little while before dinner was ready. "Takato! Dinner will be ready soon. And have you forgotten you father is due home tonight from his mission?"

The youth frowned, pausing in mid-step to adjust his orange jacket. Sighing his hands found their way into his black pants..."Mom, there's still plenty of light left, and dad said he'd be home after dark at the earliest. Besides, it was just a 'C' class escort mission so it's not like there's going to be a lot to talk about."

Disappointed Mom-Pose number one kicked in as her hands came to rest on her hips. "That's not the point Takato! Your father has missed you and he's expecting his wife and son to be here when he gets back! Besides, I might need your help around here!"

It was then Takato turned and fixed his mom with a withering glare. "Help? Mom, you won't even let me take bread out of the stove! I have to ask before getting a knife to help you slice the cakes and God forbid that I carry a hot pie-with potholders-a half dozen feet without asking first! You don't need my help Mom, and you won't let me try to help people I can so WHAT am I supposed to do?! At this rate I'll be the only ninja in the village who can't pick up a kunai without asking his mother first!!"

Without another word Takato vanished out the door leaving a stunned Yoshi standing in the doorway wondering what had just happened and when did her sweet son become so angry a young man.

-

Henry blinked in surprise as he felt an all-too familiar chakara rush by his home. Rushing to the window, he only caught a passing glimpse of the orange-clad Takato before the boy vanished from sight towards the training grounds.

(It's not like Takato to be giving off that much chakara! He's either really pissed or worried about something!) thought the youth before looked down at his faithful canine companion who had sensed the surge in chakara a few seconds before Henry had.

"So Terriermon..." he asked the 'terrible monster' that had totally invaded his house and life over the past few months. Ever since his dad had found the cream and light olive speckled pup sniffing for scraps at the family's favorite ramen place, the dog immediately became part of the household..."...you want to go play with Takato?"

With a high-pitched 'ruff' the small dog with long ears jumped on top of Henry's head and almost seemed to grin at the thought of playing with his Master's best friend.

With a quick call downstairs, the ninja-in-training donned his own training gear and vanished from sight following the fading trail of chakara from his best friend.

-

The Forest of Death was aptly named.

It was in this dark and foreboding section of Kohona that the most rigorous of tests were assigned to make sure the graduating class of ninja candidates would be able to survive even a taste of the life they were about to enter.

There were creatures in this place that made those of fiction cower in comparison and would be nightmares to even the staunchest of souls.

Creatures so powerful that nothing within dared to stand before them.

Yet none of them came /here/.

Under the grace of several overlapping and locked branches, a natural shelter had been formed. Reinforced with scrap sheets of metal from the town dump and fused together with 'borrowed' equipment from unguarded trucks, the hole now served as home and fortress for a single occupant.

A young woman with crimson hair that could destroy the village and-quite possibly-the world.

Within the sanctuary Rika Nonaka rested, half-asleep on the pile of discarded and stolen sheets that served as her bed. Floating uneasily between reality and the dreamscape, the black-clad girl with the broken blue heart on the front of her dingy white shirt dozed restlessly despite exhaustion from stealing what she could for breakfast.

+Rika?+

The girl frowned, muttering 'Go away Fox' before she snuggled back into the mound of mismatched sheets.

+And just how am I supposed to do that when you know very well I am trapped here for the rest of your life?+

Rika blinked, sighing as she stood once more at the dream-jail that held her lifetime prisoner in place. "What do you want now?" she asked, the weariness in her voice almost tangible.

Ignoring the tone of her jailer's voice, the yellow fox walked towards the human as her nine-tails swished in displeasure. "Why did you not say hello to the boy?" she asked, pausing on when she reached the sealed-laden bars of her 'home'.

"What boy?"

"Don't play games with me Rika. You and I both saw the rather cute boy watching you from across the way."

"You're getting senile early Fox. There was no boy in the park watching me."

"You're lying Rika. He was right there across from us, sitting on the bench watching. Even you couldn't help but notice the sunglasses on his forehead...".

"Stupid Fox, those were gogg..."

The Kistune just smiled as Rika realized-too late of course- the trap she had just blundered into. "Liar. You DID notice him." the yellow fox teased as she crossed her arms.

"So? A lot of boys notice me...until they find out who I am." she countered, hurt tinting her voice. "Besides, they all just want one thing and you don't have to be an all-powerful Elemental Beast to know what THAT is...".

"Rika...you saw his eyes as did I. They contained no desire or lust; not even hate or pity. They were filled with concern."

"So?" she half-snarled in reply as what little patience she naturally had was by now wearing thin. "What does that hell does that mean to me?!"

"It mean he might could have been a fri..."

The air around the two seemed to grow heavy as Rika's temper exploded..."How dare you presume to speak to me about friendship! You FUCKING killed hundreds of people that my parents considered their friends! Did that stop you!? Did THEIR death stop you?! Did it!?" she screamed at the Fox, her fists trembling in rage.

There was no answer; at least, not one Rika wanted to hear.

Kyuubimon could tell Rika once more that she was no longer the horrid monster she once was. She could explain again that it was an accident she killed so many humans as the pain from her sudden evolution drove her temporarily insane.

She was not the same creature who had been imprisoned in a young infant girl a little over a decade ago.

But to Rika Nonaka, she would always be the terror that destroyed her life before it even truly had a chance to begin.

The Fox said nothing else, knowing Rika's anger was too great to listen to even the most reasonable of arguments. Like a thief in the night, she drifted back into the shadows of her jail, leaving the girl alone in her forest hideaway once more.

It took nearly an hour, but Rika finally cried herself to sleep trying desperately to not think about the stunning brown eyes that had seemed-for a moment-.to offer an end to the loneliness that defined her existence.

+Do not worry Rika; it will happen. I /swear/ it!+ thought the Fox as her smile glinted in the darkness of her prison before disappearing completely. She WOULD find a way to heal the girl's tormented heart and soul and hopefully regain her freedom in the process...

No matter what-or who-stood in her way.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

To Tame a Different Dawn

Chapter 2

By: FortressMaximus

A/N-Hello everyone! Just another small chapter in a story that I love writing but have no clue as to where it's going! Thanks to everyone who read and posted a review on chapter one! I really appreciate it!! Please let me know what you think of this chapter and I hope you enjoy seeing what happens next!!

Fortress Maximus

Feb 27th, 2009

PS-A BIG shout out to Lord Archive for some major clarification on some of Naruto's jutsu's and for some overall advice on this story as a whole. Thanks L.A….you rock! BELIEVE IT!

-------------------------------------------------------

"Why…"

"won't"

'she"

"listen!?"

Takato growled as he landed blow after painful blow against the wooden training dummy; his pent up frustrations at his mother's stubbornness surging fourth as fists and feet struck at his inanimate opponent.

"I just wanted to help that girl; what was so wrong with that!?" he yelled, a spin kick landing squarely against the dummy. With another growl of frustration the boy used the pole to push himself into a backwards summersault. Even before landed upon his feet, his right arm reached around and pulled several kunai out of his hip pouch.

With all his might he threw them at the target.

And missed with every one.

Landing on his feet the young ninja sighed, shaking his head as he walked over towards the training dummy picking up his scattered weapons along the way. When he finally reached the post he just stood there, looking at it for a moment before flopping down on the ground in defeat.

"Maybe…maybe she's right. Maybe I'm not supposed to be a ninja." he said to the dirt and rocks around him.

He didn't even try to move as the half-dozen kunai 'plopped' into the ground without warning, trapping him within a circle of iron.

"Heya Henry."

Takato's best friend sighed as his idea to get Takato up and out of his funk failed miserably. Jumping down from the tree branch, he walked over to his buddy. "How'd you know I was there?"

"Felt your chakra a moment ago…"

"Hey! That's great Takato! A few weeks ago you wouldn't have even…"

"Well, that and Terriermon's over there peeing on a tree."

Henry blinked and looked at his canine partner with a frown. To his credit, the dog seemed to look at his owner in embarrassment having forgotten that 'staying hidden' is a key rule for being a ninja.

Watering the trees…not really in the spirit of that rule.

Sitting down beside the goggle-clad ninja, Henry nudged him with his elbow. "So, what's got you so down?"

Another sigh escaped Takato's lips. "Mom."

"She giving you grief about being a ninja again?"

"Not as bad as she was…"

"See.? She's coming arou…"

"I yelled at her before I left though."

Henry winced. "Ouch?"

"Tell me about it. My butt is going to be so grounded when I get home."

"Can I ask why?"

The young ninja fell silent for a moment, closing his eyes.

"Hey; if it's something personal you don't haveta…"

"Na, it's not that Henry. It's just…" the boy paused once more before finally opening his eyes and looking at his friend…"there was this girl…in the park…".

At that Henry blinked; even Terriermon stopped from his sniffing around to stare at Takato in surprise. "A girl?"

"Yea Henry, you know…girls? The people that aren't guys? The ones with you know…*stuff*…"

A flush passed over Henry's cheeks. "I know the difference Takato! I mean, this is the first time you've even mentioned a girl that wasn't Jeri."

A frown passed over Takato's face as he thought his best friend who was a girl. "I haven't seen her in almost two weeks Henry…ever since she…"

"Hey…come on TK…" Henry said softly, using his old nickname for his best friend. "We both know she did what she had to do when she left the academy to work in the restaurant. They needed her there a lot more than the village needs another ninja."

"And it's what she wanted…"

"AND it's what she wanted…" parroted the orange-vested boy as he sighed, remembering how heart-broken Takato was when Jeri told them she was leaving school.

"Henry…?"

"Yea?"

"Remember that day when Jeri left? What I thought about…."

"No."

"But.."

"No, Takato. We've talked about this!"

"No, I've *tried* to talk about it, but you won't let me get two words in about it!"

"Because it's a stupid idea!"

THAT made Takato stand up. "What, so you're calling me stupid now?!"

"NO, I'm calling your idea stupid!" countered Henry as he stood too, now eye to eye with the other youth.

"Gee, some friend you are!"

"Dammit Takato, I'm not going to take the advance placement test and leave you by yourself the rest of the year!"

"Henry, don't you see you've GOT to! You're a much better ninja than I am, and without Jeri or someone else we can't form a three-person team and if we don't do that, we won't ever get more training than D-ranked missions! As good as you are one of the upper level sensei will put you on a team for sure!"

Resisting the urge to grab his best friend and shake him till his teeth fell out, Henry tried to keep his opinions to himself and let Takato finish.

"Henry, you're my best friend; sometimes…I think you're my only friend." His gaze fell upon the other youth, silencing the counter-argument that Henry felt welling up in his throat. "And if I am your friend, then I should be thinking of you and what will help you the most before I think about my own feelings."

"Takato…"

"Face it Henry; sooner or later you're gonna start to hate me cause I'm holding you back! Even if you don't want to feel that way, you will. And…and we'll start fighting with each other and…then…we won't be friends anymore!"

"But if I take the test Takato, we might not have time to STAY friends! If I'm training and always doing my schoolwork AND getting those C and maybe B ranked missions, when are we going to have time to hang out? Don't you see, if I advance and you don't--all the cool stuff we want to do as a team will never happen!"

The young goggle-headed ninja looked away, unable to face the worry in Henry's eyes.

"Takato…I…"

A deep, low growl brought both boys' attention from their own personal struggle back to reality as Terriermon gazed off towards the far side of the training ground, teeth bared and hair standing on end.

Instantly the two young ninjas were on the alert, falling into traditional…if a bit unsteady…battle stances. "Terriermon, what is it boy?"

Canine looked at owner and with an all-too human grimace on his muzzle sped off like a shot with such a speed it took the two humans a second to realize the dog was on the move.

"Has he ever done this before Henry?"

"Nope….and that worries me."

"Yea…I'm betting says this ain't gonna turn out well."

"No bet there. You ready?"

Pulling a kunai from his pouch Takato mirrored Henry's motions and with a shared nod of agreement the pair took off after Terriermon.

"Kenta, man, this is not a good idea!" harshly whispered the youth as the elder of the two finished setting his genjutsu. With a disgusted look over his shoulder the Sand Ninja stepped back to survey his handiwork.

The girl stood unmoving, frozen in place by the terrors that only she could see.

"Will you grow a pair already Kazu?' spat back the off-green haired boy as the moonlight reflecting off the Sand headband cast his face in a sinister glare. "Why do you think I picked this place? No one uses this part of the training ground due to sinkholes and this shed's not been in use for who-knows-how long! Perfect place to have a little…'fun'… ."

The younger of the two Sand ninja looked around, unsure if to believe his brothers' words or not. "Come on man…you're the son of the Kazekage! You can get it whenever you want back home! What makes this girl so special you wanna risk getting caught by the Anbu Black Ops?!"

The elder of the pair sighed, looking over at his sandy-brown haired brother with a deep sigh. "Kazu, will you grow up? We're sons of the leader of one of the most powerful Hidden Villages! The Anbu can't do much more than try to scare us with a lot of fancy talk and threats! In the end they know they can't lay a finger on us or they'll be war and I doubt the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf will go to war over this girl."

Kazu frowned. While he couldn't argue with his brothers logic, the young ninja was once again painfully reminded of the fact that the 'benefits' of being the Kazekage's son didn't exactly apply to him. Having come into this world only as the by-product of an affair between Kenta's dad and a servant in his house, Kenta's linage was called constantly into doubt by those who didn't want a bastard child to even get a taste of the life that Kenta took for granted on a daily basis. Pushing his hurt down once more, he looked back over at his brother.. "But why her Kenta? I mean, she's hardly got…."

"Because this cold little witch brushed me off when I tried to talk to her in the park the other day! We've been stuck in this lame village for weeks while our father works with their Hokage on finalizing the rules for the upcoming Chunin Exams and I wanted to have a little fun! But she thought she was too good for me! Well, Little Miss Iceberg, lets just see what you've been hiding inside that frozen shell of yours….".

Deep inside her own mind, Rika stood transfixed by the horrific sight before her; a monster with nine-tails and filled with blood red rage feasted on every living person in sight as the once beautiful village of Kohana was reduced to smoking rubble. But it was not the face of the Kyuubi that brought tears to her own cheeks; the face of the monster who would forever be known as the 'Devourer of Hope' was her own….

Inside the prison the Kyuubi roared as she too could see the devastation playing across Rika's mind. She tried to break free, but the seal held against her most powerful assaults. +Rika, you must not believe what you see!+ the Elemental Beast called out, desperate to break the girl free of the hell she was trapped within. +You and I…we are not the monsters others see us as! Please Rika, you must believe me-YOU ARE NOT A MONSTER!+

The mental silhouette that had stood motionless before the Kyuubi's cage suddenly blinked and slowly fell to her knees. Tears unabated fell down her cheeks as the terrors of the jutsu continued without pause as her voice…tiny and fragile…echoed throughout the mental realm that surrounded them…

"Then why doesn't anyone love me…?" the young girl asked of the world.

Silence was her only answer as the tears fell faster.

+Oh great Father of the Beasts…+ whispered the Kyuubi as she felt the despair rise in her own spirit…+I know you bear malice towards those who have imprisoned your daughter, but I BEG do not hold that anger against this child! She is innocent in all this and does not deserve the fate that looms before her now! Please, send a miracle to restore this girls' hope once more!+

Unbeknownst to the Kyuubi, Rika or her tormenters, Fate had already played its hand and hope was on the way…

…in the form of three very unlikely heroes.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

To Tame a Different Dawn

Chapter 3

By: FortressMaximus

--------------------------------------

Authors Notes: Hello everyone! Just a small chapter this time. I'm sorry for not posting more on all my stories of late, but to be honest I just have a lot on my plate RL right now.

I'm sorry for all the delays across the board and I'll try to get some more out over the next few weeks.

As always, you all are the best readers. My thanks to both the Naruto and Digimon fans for their great reviews and PM's while I cheerfully mangle both universes.

:)

FM

---------------------------------------------

**"Fox Watch Four to base."**

**"Base here, Fox Watch Four. Report."**

**"We have a... situation with Fox One."**

**"Explain the nature of the situation."**

**"Negative; not on this channel. Switching to Six. I need to speak to Hound One."**

**A burst of silence filled the channel for a long moment before the disembodied voice on the other end replied. "Hold for Hound One on Six."**

**Guy Shishioh nodded, even though the operator on the other end could have no clue that was his reply. Taking a moment to compose himself and switch the radio to Channel 9 as his coded message said , the young man with long flame-red hair glanced over at his just-arriving girlfriend and partner, Mikoto Utsugi. **

**The woman of 19 dropped the henge of an old woman in a robe to that of her normal image, a beautiful ninja of some renown and Guy's longtime love interest. The gray hair of her disguise slowly colored into her reddish-brown locks. "Guy, we have to do something!" she whispered urgently, eyes focused on the unfolding drama below.**

**The man nodded, watching the two boys waylay the girl in the training ground. They might just be talking big to impress the girl, but in case things went bad....**

**"Hound One here Guy. What's going on out there?" Yamaki Mitsuo, leader of Fox Watch, sat in his chair going over Guy's field reports from that day, making sure he was up to date on current events. **

**"Sir, Mikoto followed Fox One into the bath house, assuming a henge as per standard procedure. Upon entering the establishment, there was no sign of Fox One. After searching the building, we discovered a small hole within a unused cabinet that she must have used to sneak out."**

**At that Yamaki blinked. "Does it look like she knows she's being followed?"**

**Mikoto cut into the conversation with her own radio. "Right now Sir that's hard to say. While Ri…Fox One has gave no outward signs she knows about FoxWatch, her using the bathhouse to elude us indicates she might have sensed our presence on some sub-conscious level."**

**"Mikoto, in your expert opinion, is it possible that she's tapping into the Kyuubi's powers for enhanced sensory perception?"**

**"In my expert opinion, no, Sir. I think her natural instincts for self-preservation simply kicked in and she bolted for familiar territory out of reflex."**

**The elder leaned back in his chair, pondering the young woman's words. Of all the shinobi in the village, and perhaps in all the Great Kingdoms, there were few that could sense even the most trivial change in chakra as Mikoto. Fewer still could read a persons emotional state and intent based on their 'flavor' of chakara. It wasn't a jutsu that could be taught or learned; her natural abilities were truly a one-in-a-million gift. **

**"Have you found her yet Fox Four?"**

**"Yes, Sir, and that's the worry at hand. Seems a couple of boys from the Sand delegation decided to try to impress her out near the old Training Grounds."**

**An audible sigh came over the radio and Yamaki paused to take in this new information. "Thinking with something other than their brains, huh Guy?"**

**The young man shot his girlfriend an apologetic look as he focused on the boys off in the distance as best he could in the waning daylight. "I think that's a safe bet Sir. Seems like they're just chatting her up right now but..."**

**Mikoto shivered as a cold chill ran down her spine. Gasping for air, her senses screamed at the sudden twist of the girls' emotions. "Guy! They just used a Genjustu on her!"**

**"WHAT?!" came the simultaneous reply from both Guy and Yamaki. **

**"I'm sure of it! Oh God...Guy, whatever she's seeing it's..." Mikoto's voice trailed off as the overwhelmed feeling of agony and dread erupting from the girl took away any ability for the ninja to finish. **

**"Guy, get down there and stop those two idiots before they somehow break the..."**

**"Oh....damm."**

**Mikoto looked at Guy and the expression on his face. "Guy..." she whispered..."what's wrong?"**

**Nodding towards some heavy shrubs right below their vantage point, Guy sighed and spoke into the microphone. "Sir, things here just got a bit more convoluted."**

"**How?"**

**"Matsuda and Wong just showed up."**

**"That's impossible Guy! Janyu and Takehiro left my office only a few minutes ago from their debriefing!"**

**"No, Sir. Not them."**

**"The wh...oh..God...don't tell me it's..."**

**--**

**Takato and Henry couched down, the latter's hand resting for a moment on Terriermon's back in an attempt to keep the dog from rushing forward. The pair of young ninjas surveyed the scene. **

**"Can you make out what's going on Henry??"**

**"Give me a minute Takato!" replied the teen as he quickly flashed a set mix of hand signs. "Ninja Art! Sight beyond Sight!"**

**As if holding up his hands to shield his eyes from a glaring mid-day sun, Henry's hands glowed for a moment before he looked through them as one might a pair of binoculars. Haze parted, and suddenly the ninja was looking at the trio across the training ground as if he was standing right there behind them. **

**The frown that quickly formed on his best friend's face did little to ease the growing worry in Takato's gut. It was only after a few seconds did the jutsu fade and Henry blinked as his eyes adjusted to normal sight once more. **

**"There's two guys our age Takato, give or take a year; looks like Sand Ninja from the way their dressed-can't tell by the headband as their turned the wrong way. What worries me is the way the girl looks."**

**At that Takato blinked. "Girl? What girl?"**

**"Not real sure. She looks kinda sorta familiar; like I've seen her /somewhere/ before. Red hair, black jacket..."**

**"…and a white shirt with a blue heart on it??" Takato finished suddenly, his voice laced with excitement and worry in equal amounts. **

**Henry blinked, then nodded. "Yea, that's what she's wearing. Do you know her Takato?"**

**"Yea, it's the girl!"**

**"What girl?"**

**"The girl I was telling you about while ago! The one from the park!"**

**"TK..." Henry sighed..."all you said is that you met some girl in the park."**

**"Yea, and that's her!"**

**"Well, what's her name?"**

**"I...uhm...don't really know. All I know is she was sitting on that old swing set in the back corner looking sad."**

**"Looking sad? Why?"**

**"I...I don't know Henry. I just...no one should look that sad..." he whispered, voice trailing off as he looked across the training ground towards the distant group. "Wait... ".**

**"What?"**

**"You said the way she looked had you worried. Why?"**

**Henry paused, trying to figure out the best way to describe what he saw. "Takato, we had better go get some help."**

**At that the goggle-clad boy blinked. 'Wha…why?? We're here now Henry! And she might need us!"**

**"Takato, they're using some kinda Genjutsu on her! I can't tell what kind, but whatever it is it looks bad. REAL bad. I don't think I can counter that!"**

**The goggle-clad youth went quiet for a moment. "I can." he finally said.**

**"What?! Takato, you barely passed Basic Genjutsu with a C! How can you help her?!"**

**"I know I didn't do great on the final Henry, but see, I remember this kind of situation on the test! I know what to do!"**

"**Takato, I don't know…"**

"**Henry, please! We can't risk taking time to find help! We've got to do something now!"**

**Dog and master looked at each other, both hearing the urgency in Takato's voice. With a deep sigh Henry nodded slightly, turning back to face his best friend. "Okay; we do this smart and fast. Nothing flashy got it?" the boy said, making sure that Takato knew to stay focused on the mission at hand. **

**Grateful at his friends' trust, the teen nodded. "You got it! Okay...this is what we're gonna do…."**

**---**

**"Guy, I need a status report."**

**"Yes, Sir. Looking like Takato and Henry are getting to move out. I'll stop them while Mikoto goes to help Fox One."**

**Another long pause filled the static between Guy and his mentor before the radio crackled into life once more. "Negative Guy on both."**

**Guy blinked. **

**Mikoto frowned. **

**Yamaki waited for the protest. **

**"Sir, with all due respect..."**

**"You can't leave Rika..."**

**"Both of you; listen to me." Yamaki said, the authority in his voice beyond reproach. "Trust me, I know what you both are feeling. If the roles were reversed I would be protesting just as you are. However, what we want and what those two need are quite different in this case."**

**"Sir..." began Mikoto, the worry in her voice thick..."I don't understand..."**

**"Those two kids are ninja; even if their skills are still developing. Each have made a choice to defend this village and everyone who lives here with all their skills, courage and-if necessary-their lives. Without hesitation, those two are going to risk themselves for a total stranger because it's the right thing to do. It's no more than our Hokage would ask of you or me. But if we jump in, stop them from doing what they feel is right, what does that say about our trust in them? What if I had stopped either of you on your first mission as Genin? How would that have made you feel?"**

**Yamaki let the questions linger in the air for a moment, knowing full well he was asking a lot of the pair. The two were Jounin; to protect the younger ninja was as important to them as any other responsibility of their title. But there was a fine line between being protective and holding Genin back; he had learned that lesson long ago. Now it was Guy and Mikoto's turn. **

**The two looked at each other, hesitation playing across both faces before a resigned acceptance filled their eyes. "I...we understand Sir. We would like to request permission to remain on site, in case they need back-up."**

**"Agreed Guy. And Mikoto...?"**

**"Sir?"**

**"If the Kyuubi awakes, I need to know about it."**

**"Yes, Sir!"**

**"Good luck you two..." whispered Yamaki over the radio, but Guy wouldn't like to bet on which pair of Leaf Ninja present at the scene he was talking to. **

**Crouching down, the pair of Jounin watched as the two boys split up; Takato rushed off to the right, staying in the woods using the various trees and brush as cover as he snaked closer to the trio on the far side. **

**And Henry...**

**Guy blinked. **

**Henry picked up a stick and started playing 'fetch' with his dog?**

**Laughing as he crossed the old training ground, the boy and canine kept up the act as best they could, hoping to distract the two Sand Ninja from their target long enough for Takato's plan to be put into action. **

**--**

**Yamaki closed the channel and leaned back, taking a deep breath and resisted the urge to start up his old pipe habit. Instead, the man defaulted to his other vice when nervous and started to flip a coin. Reaching over he toggled a switch on the intercom. "Riley, get someone to find Janyu and Takehiro and get them to the Old Training Grounds right away."**

**"Yes, Sir.." came the crisp reply from Yamaki's number one agent and personal assistant.**

**"And Riley?"**

**"Sir?"**

**"Get me the Hokage; she needs to know what's going on with her Granddaughter."**

**(To Be Continued)**

**Authors Notes 2-The characters Guy and Mikoto are from the wonderful mecha anime Gao Gai Gar, available now at many fine sites and in very affordable box sets from Media Blasters. All rights to them reseved to their creators, as are the rights to both the Digimon and Naruto themes found in this story. No infringment is intended. **


	4. Chapter 4

To Tame a Different Dawn

Chapter 4

By: FortressMaximus

Author's Notes:

Yep, I'm still alive. Although I'm sure by now many of you want to kill me deader than Toonami's chances of resurrection on CN. I simply haven't wanted to do any writing since Christmas until recently and this is the result.

For those of you who still watch for me posting I am sorry for leaving you in the lurch for so long. I will try to do better by you in the future.

Please read and review. And PLEASE let me know if this butchered fusion of Naruto and Tamers is in any way enjoyable. I've got some interesting plans for this story but if my delay has taken the wind out of it's sails then I need to consider that as well.

Thank you again to everyone who reads my stories.

FortressMaximus

August 7th 2011

Janyu and Takehiro landed without a sound, their gaze focused on the far side of the training ground. "Guy…what's going on?" demanded the latter as the former took up a place on the next branch over to get a better vantage point on the situation at hand. "The messenger just said there was trouble here at the old training ground but didn't have any more information than that."

The younger shinobi looked up, noticing the look of worry prominently etched on the face of both fathers. With a respectful nod to the pair he glanced towards the two Sand ninja. "Seems like those two decided to chat up a girl. When it became clear she wasn't interested, one of them used a Genjutsu on her."

"They what?" snarled Takehiro as his fists clenched. "Are you sure?"

"Positive, Sir.." confirmed Mikoto. "I sensed it as soon as they used it."

"Then what are we standing around for? Let's go!" motioned Janyu as he began to leap down to the ground. Neither he or Takehiro knew why they had been asked to come and help out; with Guy and Mikoto on the scene they shouldn't be needed for something this simple. Still, they were asked and it was their duty as shinobi, even if it delayed getting home to their families for a few minutes.

"We can't Sir; orders."

"Orders? From who?" asked Janyu as he paused on the branch.

"That would be me…" came a voice from above the foursome as Yamaki landed without a sound beside Guy and Mikoto.

"Yamaki, what in the blazes is going on? If there's someone in trouble then we have to help!"

Inwardly, the leader of Fox Watch smiled; 'like father like son' he thought, seeing so much of the man before him in the boy he had been helping off-and-on again when time permitted. "We already are helping Takehiro; a two, no…sorry…three man team of our best and brightest up-and-coming ninjas are already on the ground and proceeding with their plan as we speak."

"What team?"

Yamaki looked at Janyu and Takehiro with even eyes. "Team Seven."

It took a moment for the pair to realize what the man was truly saying. Team Seven didn't exist…yet. The current class of young ninjas had only enough training members to fill six teams. The seventh team had been put on hold until a replacement could be found as one member dropped out recently due to family obligations.

That member had been Jeri Kato.

Which meant…

The two fathers paled as they fixed Yamaki when hard stared. "You mean our sons are down there by themselves!" they nearly shouted in perfect unity, only just catching their anger and lowering their surprise to a intense snarl of disbelief.

"By themselves? No; Terriermon's with them." he stated in a perfectly normal tone.

Janyu's tone dropped to a dangerous whisper. "So my son…OUR sons…are out there, going up against two Sand Ninja who have at least some basic control over Genjustu and you're telling me their only back-up is my dog?"

A simple nod was the only reply.

"What are you thinking Yamaki!" said Takehiro, grabbing the man by the shoulders. "Those boys are barley trained in the basics, and you're sending them headlong into a possible fight with two trained Sand Ninjas! Why!"

"Because they are doing what your or I would do in the same situation; being truthful to their oaths as Ninja of the Leaf Village and helping those in need. It's no different than what you or I would be asked to do by our Hokage; to risk our health and-if necessary-our lives to make our home safer and protect those who live here. Those two-despite any lack of training they might have-saw a girl in trouble and without hesitation are stepping in to do what's right."

The look on both faces softened as the pain of knowing the commander of Fox Watch was right battled against their father's instincts to swoop down and protect their boys from harm. "But Yamaki, their our sons, we can't just stand by and let them be hurt."

"Believe me Janyu, I know exactly how you feel. You're not the only one with a child in danger down there."

The group startled as a sixth ninja landed gracefully on the branch to the upper right of Mikoto. Having approached so soundlessly-her chakra totally unnoticed by four of the most highly trained shinobi in the village- were but two minor testaments to the great powers she still possessed as a Ninja of the Leaf. Yet to everyone in the village she was more than just any ninja…

She was their Hokage.

The five current members bowed slightly as Seiko Hata looked over them, eyes set in aged skin but still with a piercing gaze that put a primal fear into many a troublemaker that had the misfortune to wind up in her office. Having left her normal white robes behind for more traditional garb, the elder woman wore a woman's version of the outfit many of the men sported; a dark set of long pants and green tunic as a sturdy brown coat covered her back. The symbol of the leaf in burnt orange decorated the back of the coat as sturdy belt circled her waist, the pouches filled with weapons and potions both mundane and exotic.

"Hokage-sama…" whispered Janyu respectfully…."what do you mean?"

The eldest of the group raised one eyebrow as she looked over at Yamaki. "You haven't told them?"

"No, ma'am."

"Told us what?" asked Takehiro as he looked between Yamaki and his Hokage with confusion on his face.

"The young girl your two boys are seeking to rescue is my granddaughter Rika." The voice was even and strong, but something in her eyes belied the worry that chilled her blood at the thought of something happening to her last living part of her family.

"But…Hokage-sama…if it's your granddaughter then we must act now! Those foolish boys from the Sand don't know what their doing! If they somehow awaken the Kyuubi…!"

"She's not awake Mr. Matsuki; of that I am sure." stated Mikoto, unaware of just how wrong she truly was to a degree. "If the Kyuubi was awake, or if Rika was somehow tapping into it's powers I would know."

"If we wait, then the risk of that monster awakening grows with each passing second! Hokage, please, let us help our sons before it's too late for both them and your granddaughter!"

Moving to stand beside the upset father, Seiko took her mans' hands into her own. "Janyu, I too am fearful for my Rika; she has been through so much to be so young. But the powerlessness you feel now is only a fraction I have had to live with for the past decade. Every fiber of my being is screaming for me to get down there; to scoop my baby into my arms and tell her it's okay. I can not, and you both know why..." she softly said, knowing that Guy and Mikoto had not yet had the full briefing on the true nature of the Fox and the role her granddaughter played in the continuing safety of the Leaf Village. "I can only say that-with all of my love for Rika -I must agree with Yamaki's assessment of the situation; Henry and Takato must be given this chance to prove themselves. If we stop them now; what damage will we cause? And not just to their growth as shinobi, but to their rescue plan? The more people we have rushing in to 'save the day' the greater the chance someone could break-or at the very least weaken- the seals binding the Beast if things spiral out of control."

Janyu and Takehiro looked at each other, torn between believing their Hokage's words and the father's instincts that formed the core of the men as they were today. The two friends debated in their minds' eye for a long moment before Takehiro exhaled deeply. "As you wish Hokage; but know that while I understand your reasoning if those two Sand idiots hurt our sons, there will be hell to pay and we will the first in line to collect that payment _personally_."

A twinkle in her woman's eyes brought forth a soft smirk. " Then I suggest you take a number young man, because I shall be at the front of that very line myself! But let us have hope for our next generation first; I have a feeling that we will be surprised by what they have to show us today."

For all her wisdom and knowledge, not even Seiko Hata would have known how much an understatement her musing would prove to be.

Takato paused, the shadow of the tool shed falling over him as he hesitated before turning the corner. He had managed to make his way around the perimeter of the training ground, narrowly avoiding old rusted equipment and debris scattered among the overgrowth. Now only a dozen feet or less from the girl, he refocused his chakra, bringing it back under control despite his heart pounding with fear-and perhaps excitement-at what was about to happen.

As he peeked around the structure, he saw the girl from behind and felt his heart leap into his throat. Locked in whatever terror the boys from the Sand had inflicted upon her, Takato could tell by her rigid and trembling form that it must be terrible indeed.

"Don't worry miss.." he whispered to the air around him…"I'll get you out of this and make those jerks pay for this! I promise!"

His body tensing up and youthful muscles ready to explode into action, Takato Matsuki glanced past the trio and at the approaching forms of Henry and Terriermon.

"Come on Henry…draw these bastards off!"

Having spent the last few minutes playing 'fetch' with Terriermon, Henry had successfully removed his training gear and hid it among the landscape of the clearing. Now looking as if just a normal boy playing with his dog, the young ninja knew that it was time to put the plan into action. With a nod towards his canine partner, the dog shot off towards the two Sand ninjas.

"Look out!"

Jerking up from his prize, Kenta turned kunai in hand as the waning light reflected off his glasses. Before he or Kazu could react, a blur of motion swooped over their heads and the hard jerk of his headband being torn off nearly pulled the Prince of the Sands onto his rear.

Running at top speed in circles around the two youths, Terriermon made sure their attention was solely on him before dashing back to Henry with his own prize in mouth.

"Oh geesh! I'm sorry about that!" lied Henry as he pretended to fail at taking the headband protector from the dog. "He loves to play keep away and I guess he thought your headband would be a good toy!"

With a growl of displeasure at his fun being interrupted, Kenta stomped over to recover his property, a still-uneasy Kenta by his side. "You stupid peasant! How dare your mangy mutt steal my headband! That was a gift from the Third Kazekage himself!"

Henry felt the bile raise in his throat as he caught a glance of the tortured girl out of the corner of his eye, but knew he not dare let them know he saw her in the shadows cast by the fading daylight. He had to play the role of 'normal boy' until Takato could make his move. "Hey! It's not my fault he wants to play! I mean, you've had a dog right?" he shot back, letting go of the headband as Terriermon 'pulled' it out of his grasp.

"Damm it!" yelled Kazu as he dove for the dog, only to end up with a face full of dirt as the canine ran in circles slowly moving down the field.

"And you call yourself a ninja? Geesh, you are worthless Kazu…" berated the Prince as he took out a second kunai and prepared to toss it at the animal.

Henry was on him within a moment, grasping at the boy's arm. "You're not gonna kill my dog!" he yelled, honestly terrified of the thought of Terriermon laying dead in a pool of his own blood.

Kenta just snarled and broke free of the grasp. "You idiot! I don't care about your stupid mutt! That's my headband and I want it back!" he yelled, shoving Henry off-balance and aiming once more as Kazu looked at his brother.

"Kenta, come on man! It's some stupid guy's dog! We'll get it back! There's no need to…"

"Damm it Kazu! I want my headband back and I want it now! I am your Prince and I don't care about some stupid kid, or his idiot dog! Kill the damm thing now!"

"Like hell you are!" yelled Henry, knowing he couldn't keep up the charade any longer without Terriermon possibly getting seriously hurt if not killed. He knew the boys were asses; who else would use a genjitsu on a girl to get what they wanted? He was going to lure them further away from the girl but there was no way he could have foreseen the pair-especially the boy in the glasses-as being this bloodthirsty. As he regained his balance the boy fell into a fighting crouch and eyed the two Sand youths standing side-by side. "Ninja Art! Shadow Possession Jutsu!" came the attack call as the well-practice hand signs were quickly completed and Henry's shadow lunged forth.

"Damm it! He's a Leaf Shinobi!" came Kazu's realization a split second too late as his entire left side-along with Kenta's right-became immobilized by the jutsu from the shoulder down.

"That…right….you bastards!" growled Henry as the strain of holding the pair hit him as if he had fallen out of a tree and hit the ground back first. "You think you….can waltz into…our village and hurt people…just to get your jollies? Hell no!" Although he wanted to fully engulf them both, getting half of each was still enough to hold them in place…for a few minutes at least. "NOW TAKATO!" Although he knew it was a dead giveaway that he wasn't alone, Henry wasn't sure if Takato could have seen how quickly he had to reveal his Shadow Possession and knew their window of opportunity to free the girl had just started to close.

"Darn it!" Takato yelled as it became clear that whatever happened with Henry's diversion must have gone south pretty fast. Crossing those last few feet from the shed to the girl he pulled up in front of her and looked into her glazed-over eyes. "Listen! I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm gonna get you out of this! I promise!"

Closing his eyes the boy began to build his chakara, feeling it bubble up from within his chest and outwards to his fingertips. He had kept it suppressed so the two Sand shinobi wouldn't sense him approaching, but now it would take a few extra moments to bring it to the point he could break the Genjustu and get the girl out of danger.

He knew Henry could buy him those precious few moments; his best friend could do anything.

*_Hurry Takato, I don't know how long I can hold them_!* Henry thought to himself as the two boys struggled to break free; their own chakra battling against his own. Sweat began to bead on his brow as his feet dug into the soft earth trying to get a few extra seconds of purchase against the strain of his captives.

Terriermon leaped forward, determined to distract one of the boys to lessen the stain on his Master. But Kazu, though half-immobilized and unable to use his left arm made use of his right and deflected the canine's attack with an arm block, deflecting the dog's arc and sending him headfirst into a old oak tree. Dazed from the impact, the animal fell to the ground unmoving.

"Terriermon!"

Kazu blinked as he felt his chakra slowly overwhelming the Possession jutsu in his leg. *_He's distracted! Damm I hated to do that to a dog, but this whole situation has gone in the toilet! We've got to get out of here before the entire freaking Anbu Black Ops shows up!_*

Turning his head, Kazu looked over at his brother. "Kenta! We've got to get out of here!" he shouted, but blinked when silence was his only reply. "Kenta! Kenta can you hear me?" he yelled once more, suddenly afraid something had happened to the boy who was his only real family and his charge to protect.

"She's mine…" the boy growled, eyes fixed on the girl he had been so close to enjoying. Now some other boy was now where he had been minutes earlier. "She's mine! My prize! You can't have her!" he screamed as his free arm raised up and pointed towards the boy and the girl.

Oblivious to all that was going on outside in the real world, Rika could only sit there in the ravaged mental simulation that at one time had been the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Now it was a desolate wasteland, filled with crumbling buildings and lifeless bodies both strewn as far as the eye could see. No one was spared; men, women-even children looked up at her with unblinking eyes wide, the last few seconds of their life spent in terror as the creature consumed the souls of all that crossed her path.

The creature that bore her own face.

Tears still ran down her cheeks as she looked blankly at the desolation and death around her. +_Is this all I'm good for_?+ she asked no one as her arms crossed her torso in a weak attempt to shield herself from the destruction around her. …+_causing misery and suffering_?+

She looked over-but truly didn't see- the walled prison that held her lifelong prisoner in check. +_Is this why no one loves me_?+

The Kyuubi herself was near tears; not for her imprisonment as she had long ago come to uneasy terms with her fate. Rather it was the tears the girl now shed, both here in the mental plains of her mind and out in the real world that gave the Great Elemental Beast such grief.

+"Rika, please you MT believe me! You and I…we are not the monsters they think! You must understand this! You deserve so much more than just pain and suffering! They are scared of you…of us BOTH! But together…TOGETHER we can prove them wrong! Together we can overcome their fears! This destruction will never happen Rika; I swear it! You are not alone!"+

The words, however impassioned, fell upon deaf ears as the girl rocked back and forth waste deep in rubble. +_No one cares about me and no one loves me. Why am I even alive? Why do I even care about living when everyone else wishes I wasn't_?+ she asked the Beast, her soul falling into darkness and despair.

Feeling her heart break from the girl's grief, the Kyuubi searched for an answer. It was then through the bond she and Rika shared that she saw through the human's eyes a glimmer of hope. +"Rika! Look! There! The boy from the park! He's here to help you!"+

Rika looked up at the caged beast. +_Boy_?+ she whispered, still rocking lightly back and forth.

+"The boy with the goggles! Here's here to help Rika! Don't you see-he cares about you!"+

In her haunted state, Rika's mind was barely aware of her own mental presence, let alone the world outside at large. But something the Kyuubi said rung a bell within her mind's eye. +_Goggles? No…not goggles…glasses…+ _she said, her face turning darker as a deep black aura formed around her body. Slowly she stood, the dark aura growing more intense as her most negative of emotions bubbled forth, making the girl look as an undead phoenix rising from the grave.

+_Glasses. The boy who hurt us. He wore glasses_…+ she said, turning away from the beast and back towards the expanse of mental nothingness that lead back to reality as she knew it.

It was then the Kyuubi realized the mistake Rika had made. +"No! Rika! It's not the boy who did this to you…to us! It's the boy from the park…the one with the kind eyes! He's not here to hurt you!"+

But the girl was beyond listening now. Fueled by her darkest emotions and the terror the Genjustu instilled in her, the mental image of the desolate wasteland changed a close representation of the park that lay around her in the real world. A shadow figure appeared before her; a blob of darkness and light, swirling together with highlights of brown hidden within.

It was then the girl's hand began to move.

+"No! She's fighting back against the Genjustu but it's directed at the wrong person! RIKA! Please listen to me; that's not the one who hurt you!"+ she yelled, but her words were lost the billowing storm of rage that surrounded the young woman. In desperation, the Kyuubi threw every ounce of her remaining power against the bars but again and again they held fast, sending the power back to the source. Flying back against the stone wall of her prison the beast staggered to her feet, only able to watch as the girl's hand grasped at the swirl of mixed colors before her and began to squeeze.

One minute he was focusing on his chakra, the next Takato was gasping for breath. Gurgling at the surprise attack, the boy could only look on with horror at the darkness that seems to drown the girls' eyes in its obsidian depths. "Guh…p..ase…I'm trying..to.." he stammered out, grasping at the girls' shoulders trying to pull away. With the corners of his vision already starting to blur, Takato felt his knees give and he slumped against his unwanted foe.

Unaware of the struggle going on between his friend and the girl, Henry felt the last of his charka reserves escaping his grasp. He still held the two by only the thinnest of threads and his own vision was beginning to fade in and out of focus. Digging his feet into the earth he summoned every bit of energy he had left, hoping to hold the pair for a few seconds longer. *_Takato…please…hurry_…..* whispered the young ninja as his jutsu started to flicker in and out of existence. It was only through the haze of chakra exhaustion that Henry saw the outstretched of the boy on the right, his arm pointing at the pair beside the building.

"You bastard! The girl is mine! " and with a flick of his wrist the hidden kunai launcher released, sending the speeding weapon towards the girl, determined that if he couldn't possesses her no one should. He was a Prince of the Sand, and no Leafer shinobi wanna-be would take what was his!

Henry tried to warn his friend but the teen's exhaustion caused the worlds to stumble out, lost to the din of battle.

Takehiro blinked as he saw the kunai streak towards his son and the girl and in a flash was gone before Seiko or Janyu could stop him. Pushing his speed to the limit the father knew he would never make it in time to help the young woman his son was trying to hard to save, unaware that very girl was strangling his boy to death.

Something within Takato's senses broke through the haze of pain and he felt-rather than saw-the knife speeding towards the girl. Clawing at the hand around his throat, Takato managed to pull it away for a split second, inhaling a deep breath of air as he protective instincts kicked in. Knowing he couldn't move her out of the way and not about to leave her to take the force of the attack, the young ninja did the only thing he could do.

Takato's scream of agony rippled throughout the practice field, shattering the quiet of the early night and freezing Takehiro's blood in his veins. The one sound no parent wants to hear is their child in pain, and any father-even a ninja-isn't immune to that deep-rooted fear.

Kenta stood there, shocked that the boy had put himself in the way of the kunai. "That fool! All for some stupid girl!"

Kazu blinked, forgetting how close he was to being free at the selfish act the boy across the way just preformed. "He took the hit…." is all he could mutter before feeling the Shadow Possession shatter and turned back to see Henry slump to his knees drained. Now free to move, he took a step towards his foe before a hint of motion got his attention and saw his brother rush forward to finish what his attack started.

"Kenta, no!"

"That fool is yours Kazu! Finish him quickly! His accomplice will regret the day he crossed paths with me!" snarled the boy as he raced forward, kunai in hand.

It was then the whole world exploded in a sea of energy.

Takato's tenacious hold on his chakra build-up had been shattered by the sharp blade slicing into his shoulder, his power exploding all at one, unchecked and unfiltered as it blew Kenta back a good twenty feet and stirred Henry from his dazed state.

"Takato…?" whispered Henry as he and Kazu stared at the rupture of chakara as it surrounded the boy. Though normally invisible to all but the most trained of shinobi, Takato's energy swirled around the pair of teens, readily visible plumes of red and black slashing back and forth- as if each color was trying to dominate the other.

Takehiro could only stand in wonder at the sheer amount of power his son released. "Takato…how …?" he whispered to the air around him, never knowing-never even suspecting-his son possessed that much untapped power. And he was not alone. The other ninja's stood in awe of the rampaging display of power as well, eyes both young and old watching the display with a hint of reverence and of fear.

Seiko gripped the branch of the tree with all her might, praying that her granddaughter was okay.

Rika screamed in agony as the massive burst of chakra lanced through her like lightening, the dreamscape of her mind fragmenting into blackness as she fell to her hands and knees grasping at the nothing under her fingertips. Pain beyond understanding assaulted her, the energy dancing around her shivering body as if she was a battery on overload, sparks showering up from her trembling form.

Even the Kyuubi was effected, the Great Beast struggling against the overload of power as it rushed through her as easily as it did Rika. +"By my Grandfather! Such power!"+ she exclaimed, bracing herself against the rear of her prison as the energy danced over her body. +"This boy…has this much chakra! How is this possible!"+

Then, just as suddenly as it started, the power faded, swirling melding as it was pulled back into Takato's unmoving form. There was a calm still surrounding the training ground, as if the entire clearing was in the eye of a tornado. No one dared to speak or move until Kenta's charge towards his foe began once more. To the adults present it was clear the youth's determination to end the conflict permanently for Takato had pushed the skirmish into an all-out battle.

"Move. Now." ordered the Hokage and at once the ninja complied, pushing their speed to the maximum as they raced to stop the violence before it could go any further. She had given the boys' their chance, but now neither one of them would be in any shape to defend themselves. As Hokage she had given the two young shinobi the chance to proves themselves; now it was her place in the universe as a grandmother to see if her precious granddaughter was alive.

Janyu reached Henry first, pulling up short when he found one of the Sand youths gently putting the still dazed Terriermon beside his son. Glancing up at the arrival of the elder ninja, Kazu leapt back kunai in hand. "He's fine. No broken bones but he's got a bad case of chakra exhaustion. The dog's fine too; didn't mean for him to hit that tree. Little guy's a fighter-gonna be a good partner." he said, keeping a wary eye on the trio before him. "The whole 'playing keep-a-way' was a good trick; until he pulled that Shadow Possession jutsu I would have just thought he was some regular kid."

Janyu looked at the youth, not expecting the boy to be respectful of his son's efforts. "You know we aren't going to let you walk away from this. You assaulted a citizen of the Hidden Leaf Village; I need you to come with me son."

An understanding smile crossed Kazu's face as he nodded. "Yea, we're gonna catch hell for this from the Kazakage. But I can't worry about that now; my duty is to my Pr…brother. I'll get him out of here-you get those kids…" he paused, jerking his head towards where the girl and the boy had been…"to a hospital or something."

"Listen to me young man; you're not going anywhere. Put the kunai down and surrender." Janyu asked, the tone of voice making it abundantly clear the Sand youth wasn't going anywhere.

With a grin the boy slipped the kunai back into his hip pouch and shrugged. "Sorry old man…not today! Ninja Art! Sand Transfer Jutsu!" and with a quick set of hand signs the boy was gone, disappearing into the Earth as if his own body was pulled down by the ground itself leaving only a wayward cloud of dust to mark where he had been moments before.

Kenta pulled up beside the dazed youth as Takato drifted in and out of consciousness. With a scowl of disgust he looked at the girl first…"you're not worth the hassle; I've had better." he taunted, not caring the remark went mostly unheard. It was then he turned towards the boy…"you fool! All you had to do was look away and not get involved. Now you're going to die for sticking your nose in my business! Well, one less Leafer to worry about!" and with that his fist with the kunai streaked towards the boy's heart.

"Don't. You. Touch. HIM!"

The killing blow was halted in mid-arc, a grasp of steel wrapping the boy's wrist in a painful vice made him cry out softly as the weapon fell from numb fingers.

Rika looked up at the boy who had caused her so much pain: the hate and anger in her eyes made him pale in terror. Slowly she stood up, wincing at the effort as she pushed the Sand Ninja back away from her and the boy at her feet.

"You little bitch! How dare…" he began to rant when arms he knew well wrapped around him. "Kenta! Time to get out of here!" whispered Kazu as he held onto his Prince and brother .

"No! Not yet! They defied me! They must pay!"

"You stupid arrogant idiot! We're going to be the ones to pay! This place is crawling with Leaf Ninja as it is! We've got to get out of here now!"

"I'm not going anywhere until this bastard is dead!"

"Stupid asshole!" growled Kazu as he spun his brother around and punched him in the stomach with all his strength. Taken by surprise by the attack, Kenta doubled-over and slumped into his bodyguard's grasp. With a quick glance he saw the approaching Leaf Shinobi and knew it was time to get the hell out of there. He slung his charge over his shoulder, wincing as the boy's weight settled on his frame. "Listen, it doesn't mean a damm thing, but I'm sorry this happened! I hope your boyfriend is okay!" he urgently whispered before a new set of hand signs came into life between his fingertips….'Ninja art! Sand Tornado Jutsu!" he called out. Almost immediately a roaring tornado made of sand engulfed the pair and within the span of seconds they were gone, the dirt dispersing and falling back onto the ground from which it had been drawn from.

Takehiro and Seiko pulled up short several feet out, looking on with wonder as Rika helped the boy up to a sitting position. Guy and Mikoto landed beside them with Janyu-helping an exhausted Henry and Terriermon along-pulled up last.

"Hey you…gogglehead!" Rika said, giving the boy a light shake. "You gonna sleep all day?" she groused, trying to keep the unfamiliar worry for someone else out of her voice.

Wincing as coherency brought fourth pain from his injured shoulder, the teen managed a weak smile. "Sorry. I usually just doze off in math class. Are you okay?" he whispered softly at the girl.

"Am I okay? You jerk, you're the one with the knife in his shoulder! Stupid idiot! Why'd you do that!"

"Because I couldn't risk that kunai hitting you."

"But…you don't even know me!"

The boy gave a dazed smile as what little energy he had left was slowly ebbing away. "Doesn't matter; I'm a ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves…" he said with no small amount of pride in his voice. "I wasn't about to let some jerk make you sadder."

Rika felt tears at the corners of her eyes, the wetness there catching her by surprise even more so than the tightening of her heart at his words. "Dummy. I'm not sad." she whispered, noticing his blood running freely over her fingertips as she gently held his injured shoulder in place.

"In the park…while ago… when I saw you. So sad. No one should be that sad…" he whispered to her before a hint of motion drew what was left of his focus towards his father. "Dad…?"

"Hi Takato. Looks like you had your first B ranked mission" the elder joked, trying to keep the worry at his son's injury out of his voice. "Does it hurt?"

"'B' ranked my ass. This was an 'A' mission for sure!" he said, trying to laugh at the joke but winced as the pain lanced through him. "Yea, like hell, but please don't tell mom I cussed okay?"

Fighting back tears the man nodded. "Hey, our secret. We're going to take you to the hospital now and get you fixed up okay?"

The boy nodded as the shadows that danced around the edge of his vision started to show up everywhere he looked. He felt his dad's strong arms lift him out of the girls' grasp and into one he was very familiar with. "Dad…promise me…you'll protect her..." he asked, his voice barely audible. "Please?"

Father looked at son, then at the girl Takato had risked so much to protect. He didn't know why this girl was so important to him, but if it was his son's request to protect her, he would do it.

"I'll make sure of it Takato." the elder Matsuki promised, drawing a smile from his son before the boy passed out.

Rika shakily stood, feeling the eyes of everyone present focused on her. On unsteady legs she took a step back from them, picking up a rock for a makeshift weapon. "Stay…stay away from me.." she warned, the ordeal finally taking it's toll on her formidable constitution.

Seiko felt her heart break, realizing for the first time this night Rika wouldn't have a clue as to who she truly was. Pushing aside the pain of family, Seiko took on the role of Hokage…"Rika, you know who I am, right?" she asked softly, making sure the others present stayed back.

"Yea…you're the head bitch in charge of this hellhole you call a village. Like I said, stay away from me." she repeated, taking another step back but stumbling to one knee as her own vision began to blur.

A soft smile hid her aching heart. "Yes, that's me. Head bitch. Listen Rika, you're hurt. Let us help you. Please?"

"Help me? Where he hell where you when I needed help before! What, no answer?" she spat, glaring at the old woman. "Figures. I suppose you're gonna blame us for this mess! Well, tough luck assholes! I'm not going to let you….let you…hurt…u..us…" she whispered before slumping forward, the rock tumbling out of her hand and back on the ground once more.

The girl never hit the ground as a the gentle grasp of a Grandmother's hold wrapped around her, holding the exhausted girl close. "I wish I had an answer Rika; I truly do. But perhaps it's time for you know the truth…" the elder of the two whispered before turning to look at her friends and loyal supporters.

"Takehiro and Janyu, we need to get our kids to the hospital right now. Guy and Mikoto, I want you two to go over every inch of this area-find me every scrap of proof of what happened here but DO NOT let yourself be seen by any of the ninja of the Sand. Yamaki-I want the Kazekage and those two idiots who caused this mess in my office at 8am.." she ordered through clenched teeth.

"I can have them there much sooner than that Hokage.." began the Intelligence Officer but a shake of Seiko's head gave him pause.

"No. As soon as he finds out about this he's going to send his agents to try and cover this up. I want PROOF of what happened here when I see him." she explained, leaving out the fact the anger she felt at this exact moment would cloud her judgment if she saw those two boys right now.

Yamaki bowed, and was gone in a flash. Seiko looked at the others and nodded. "Let's go; our children need us.." she whispered and with barely a hint of motion the spot where six ninja had just stood became eerily empty with only the swirling leaves to mark their existence moments earlier.

As they leapt through the trees towards the hospital, Seiko was unaware that her whispered reassurances were heard not by the still-silent girl, but by another as well.

Cloaked by his immense power and thus invisible to both the humans around him and his trapped Granddaughter, Azulongmon frowned from within the pocket dimension he had used to monitor the battle. "Yes, Human; perhaps it is time we ALL know the truth after all….".

To Be Continued…


End file.
